NeS1 Post 629
NeS1 Post 629 takes place in the alternate Writers' Realm wherein most of the Writers are still locked up in jail. Otter the Writer is hogging the phone and going through a whole range of conversations. On the news they witness the destruction of the Massassi Temple Office building and Gebohq the Writer panics for Losien the Writer. The guard changes the channel when he sees how interested the Writers are and puts on the most boring channel he can think of - a channel of infomercials. The post in closed with a Non-Story Note from Gebohq the Writer as he advices Duo_Maxwell the Writer, who asked to join in NeS1 Post 624, to consider reading up on the current Page of the Story and he believes that the Character he wants to introduce, Sayo, would not be a good fit. Post *In the realm where our writers are awaiting their trial, our group finds themselves still waiting in a jailcell, with only a few beds, a TV in hte corner, and a simple chair and table, where a policeman is sitting. Across from the cell is a hallway, and close by the hallway is the phone, where theOtter is still standing, with a big smile on his face and still nodding. every once in a while, theOtter would abruptly stop appearing so happy, hanging his head down and cupping the phone close to his head, sureptitiously covering the mouth piece. with a somber tone, he would say something like "What? My father just died?" or "My wife left me?" Then, after a few more moments, would resume his normal overly eager face.* (NSP: Obviously if any of the other writers want to cut him off and add their own thing, that's cool) *On the TV, CNN is showing teh massassi forums building, or rather, what was left of it.* Geb: ...oh my God! Losien was in there! *Gebohq rushes towards the TV, gripping the bars that kept him from drawing closer. The ppoliceman, holding the remote, changed the channel as they were about to reveal the story on the incident. Gebohq's jaw dropped, and he turned to the policeman.* Geb: You have to turn it back! I must know what happened, if there are any survivors-- police guy: Yeah, you were enjoying it too much, that's why I changed it. I'll have you guys watch this stuff, it's the most boring thing I've seen on PPV, yet it's always there. *The writers watch as the TV shows the fight of the century of the week. The normal show, however, was interrupted at the time by an infomercial.* voice on TV: The Rotary Chicken Baster 9000 is the perfect adition to your cooking palette. It'll make that uncooked chicken all the better. Just ask those that have bought it... Geb: NOOOOOOOOOoooooo..... Will our writers in jail be traumatized forever to infomercials and the product of their own horrible writing skills? Will theOtter ever get off the phone? Find out, in out next exciting post of The Neverending Story Thread! ~Geb (NSP: Duo, as far as your request, I don't think anybody would mind. You have to keep in mind though that The Neverending Story is a comedy above all, and I don't think the said character you wanted to use would fit in NeS. My suggestion is to at least read the last page of NeS to get an idea of what its like, if you haven't already. If you do decide to join, I'll have to fill you in on what's gonna happen in the story and stuff.) Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post